Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
Data storage systems may include frontend server devices and backend data arrays that work in concert to store such electronic content in a highly-available fashion. Further, the quantity of storage assigned to a specific user/task may be dynamically reconfigured/adjusted based upon actual need (as opposed to anticipated need).